Dime que No
by Anais Fuu
Summary: Mi primer Song Fic n.n espero que les agrade, jejeje.. tenia ganas de hacer esto desde hace tiempo >:) aunque sea mi pareja favorita.. pero me encantan estos finales! dejen reviews!!!


Hola! n.n pues este es mi primer Song Fic, y ademas es mi primer fan fic de digimon o.o hoy andamos con lo nuevo.. ._.U.. ehh bueno! Espero que les agrade y dejen Reviews!!!  
  
Dime que no  
  
De Ricardo Arjona  
  
Yamatto Ishida, el joven mas atractivo de toda la secundaria en Odaiba, tenia a todas las jóvenes detrás de el, desde la mas joven, hasta la mas mayor, ¿quién no se derretiría por un joven güero, en unos ojos azules los cuales los vez y te pierdes en ellos al instante, una piel absolutamente suave y rosada, la cual que con solo te toque y te paralizas por completo, un físico perfecto, y sobre todo que esta en una banda de Rock, digan quien no le encantaría eso?  
  
A todas las muchachas que le preguntaban que si querían ser su novia absolutamente todas le habían dicho que si, el perfecto Don Juan tenemos aquí.. alcabo que las dejaba si le interesaba otra muchacha. Un joven al cual no le interesaba nada, solamente estar bien socialmente.  
  
Un día, una joven mas o menos de su misma edad, paso aun lado de el como si ni lo notara, su pelo café claro sujetado por una cinta de color rosa, y unos mechones que estaban acomodados detrás de sus orejas, unos ojos hermosisimos de color marrón, que describían una gran ternura, una gran sinceridad, su inocencia, y sobre todo, una sonrisa dulce, algo coqueta pero sobre todo encantadora. Su nombre.. Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
Al momento que Matt la vio le llamo la atención, lógicamente, ella era nueva, y también, ella seria su nueva presa. Después de todo.. ¿quién se le resistía? El tenia en su mente a esa jovensita para que se convirtiera en su nueva novia. El tiempo paso, el y Mimi no eran de los amigos, amigos, solo.. compañeros de clase hablaban y todo, pero un dia.  
  
Mimi! Espérame, tengo que decirte algo. -  
  
Ah, Matt, dime que pasa?- le dijo ella con la misma sonrisa coqueta, y los ojos de inocencia, algo lo cual Matt no sabia porque, pero eso le volvía loco.  
  
Mimi.. lo que pasa es que desde hace meses que te conozco, y desde la primera vez que te conocí, pues me llamaste mucho la atención, y quiero que seas mi novia.-  
  
Matt, eso es muy dulce de tu parte..- la sonrisa de ella se opaco un poco  
  
Entonces?  
  
Si me dices que si, Piénsalo dos veces; Puede que te convenga decirme que no. Si me dices que no, Puede que te equivoques; Yo me daré la tarea que me digas que si.  
  
Discúlpame, pero no puedo ser tu novia, y especialmente, no te amo, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, así que.. No.- al decir esto, ella se dio la vuelta, dejando a un nuevo Matt, nuevo porque jamas había sido rechazado, bueno el rechazo no era el problema, tal vez el orgullo, No.. tampoco era eso.. no le dolía su orgullo, era algo mas profundo, y mucho mas doloroso..  
  
Si me dices que si dejare de soñar me volveré un idiota, mejor dime que no y dame ese si, como un cuenta gotas.  
  
Ya en su casa, el se puso analizar todo, se decía a si mismo de cómo era posible que el, el gran conquistados Yamatto Ishida, se le soportara una mujer y mas diciéndole "No quiero darte falsas esperanzas" El era el que hacia eso, no una mujer a el! Desde ese día.. se dijo a si mismo que aunque tronara, lloviera o relampagueara, aunque mil pruebas se le pusieran encima, El enamoraría a Mimi Tachikawa, y se vengaría.  
  
Dime que no pensando en un si y déjame lo otro a mi. Que si se me pone fácil el amor se hace frágil y uno para de soñar. Dime que no, y deja la puerta abierta.  
  
Los días, semanas, y varios meses pasaron desde ese incidente, el cual, Matt aun tenia muy bien grabado en su memoria, y ¿en su corazón? ¡No! Como era posible que eso se quedara en su corazón?? Eso JAMAS pasaria, el JAMAS seria herido por una mujer.  
  
Mimi, la gran joven que ahora ella tenia a todos enamorados, bueno casi a "todos" pero ninguno de ellos la habia enamorado por completo, ¿o no era asi? Ella pensaba que Matt no le tenia rencor, así que decidió ser su amiga, le ayudaba en las tareas, lo apoyaba en los conciertos.  
  
Matt se sentía feliz al tener una amiga así, pero por primera vez en su vida, sentía que necesitaba una compañera. No.. mejor se quitaba esas cosas de la mente y seguia cantando.. y en su canto sus ojos azules se cruzan con los marrones. Y el mismo dolor que sintió hace tiempo, volvió a renacer. Volviendo a pensar en ese "No."  
  
Dime que no y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti, planeando la estrategia para un si.  
  
Pero ¿que hubiera pasado si ella hubiese dicho que si? El tal vez la abría lastimado.. y jamas hubiera tenido la amiga de ahora.  
  
Dime que no y lanzame un si camuflajeado, clavame una duda y me quedare a tu lado.  
  
Tal vez todo estaba mejor asi.. NO YAMATTO! Que estas pensando!? Claro que te tiene que decir que si! En eso llevas trabajando tanto tiempo! Para que ella te diga el si!.. pero... seguro que quería ese si? Y porque estaba lastimado??  
  
Al terminar el concierto, Mimi paso al camerino de Matt para felicitarlo  
  
Lo hiciste muy bien, me encantaron las canciones.-  
  
En verdad te agradaron?-  
  
Pues claro, dime a quien no?  
  
No solo preguntaba..  
  
Oye Matt, que te pasa? Te noto algo serio  
  
Ah? - el estaba aun surgido en sus pensamientos, de cómo se sentía a lado de ella, lo.. intimidaba.. el ya no quería la venganza, pero le dolió ese "No"  
  
Yamatto!! Andas cansado o algo? Quieres algo de beber, o comer?  
  
"ella siempre tan atenta conmigo.. y yo queriéndola sentir mal"  
  
Si me dices que si se fugara lo incierto, y esa cosquilla en la panza cuando estas por venir. Si me dices que no seguiré conquistando, descubriéndote cosas que ni tu te conoces.  
  
No te preocupes Mimi, estoy solo algo cansado, si quieres ya te puedes ir tu, yo.. voy a afinar el piano..  
  
Nada de eso! Andas raro y necesitas descansar, además no me quiero ir sola.. me da miedo.- con esos ojos de inocencia, el la vio, y no se podía resistir a esa petición, entonces el accedió a llevarla caminando.  
  
Ya en el camino, los dos iban callados, pensando en lo suyo, por su parte, Mimi notaba que Matt estaba algo raro, casi no le hablaba o tenia la vista perdida, ella también pensaba en lo suyo, y se acordó desde la primera vez que conoció a Matt, mas bien que lo vio, y noto devolada que era un Don Juan de primera, no por eso ella había vivido en Estados Unidos!  
  
Y Matt.. pues pensaba que era un estúpido, un ingrato por lo que le quería hacer a Mimi, ella tan buena con el, y el solamente quería lastimarla. Tal vez fue la primera en humillarlo, la primera en lastimar su orgullo, la primera que lo hizo sentir en lo mas bajo posible.. pero también.. es la primera en hacer que ría como nunca, la única en hacerlo sonrojar, en callarlo, es la única que lo hace seguir las reglas, era su única amiga.. y tal vez.. en la única que se había fijado en verdad, y en la única que se había enamorado.  
  
Dime que no y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti, planeando la estrategia para un si. Dime que no y lánzame un si camuflajeado, clávame una duda y me quedare a tu lado.  
  
El se detuvo en seco, y volvió a pensar todo el cámara rápida, ya tenia la respuesta.. y si.. se había enamorado de la chava la cual lo había rechazado y ahora era su mejor amiga.. que dilema.. su mejor amiga la cual el quería destruir, pero ahora era lo mas preciado que tenia, y no quería separarse de su lado.  
  
Matt, pasa algo?  
  
.........- el se quedo callado, volvio a ver a Mimi y se abalanzo a abrazarla, abrazarla como nunca antes lo había echo en su vida..  
  
Matt...- ella también lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, como si nunca quisiera separarse de el.  
  
Se separo un poco de ella solo para poder ver esos ojos los cuales siempre que miraba, recordaba cosas tristes, cosas felices, pero sobre todo, sentía que la sangre se le hervía y que daría todo por ella, la cual le a enseñado tantas cosas, le puso a un lado esos mechones que tenia.. le acarisio su rostro mucho mas suave que la piel de el mismo, se acerco a su cara con cuidado, sus respiraciones unidas, y sus labios se acercaban a los de ella, que eran rosados, rosados y hermosos, lo primero, solo fue un rozon de los dos.. se miraron confundidos, pero después se dieron un beso algo tímido, solo para poder conocerse algo mejor, Matt ya no dudo mas, y la beso, la beso con las ganas que guardaba desde hace mucho tiempo, la tomo de la cintura mientras ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, un beso apasionado el cual no querían que terminara.  
  
Siempre lo facil me duro tan poco, y no lo niego me diverti. Pero la soledad me ha vuelto loco porque el amor nunca ha pasado por aquí.  
  
Los dos se separaron, agitados pero se les notaban que estaban enamorados el uno al otro perdidamente. Matt tomo la palabra  
  
Mimi, quiero que sepas que te amo, es la primera vez que siento algo asi.. veras, la primera vez que te pedí que fueras mi novia, fue porque solo me dije en tu físico y aparte porque eras nueva, me molesto que la primera vez que me vieras no me tomaras importancia, ya que yo siempre quería tenerlas a todas bajo mis pies, pero cuando me dijiste que no querias ser mi novia, me senti derrumbado, heriste mi orgullo, me repetí que Yo, Yamatto Ishida, ser rechazado por una nueva alumna!? JAMAS!!.. Siempre pense eso.. y pense en vengarme  
  
Ah!? Con que todo este tiempo que eh querido ayudarte es solo porque me estabas usando para poder tener tu orgullito de tener a todas derretidas por ti!? Yamatto, jamas pense que me querías hacer esto, en este ultimo tiempo me enamore de ti, cuando me dijiste que si quería ser tu novia, me arrepentí por decirte que no, pero que bueno que no lo hice.. estaría en tu lista.. entonces porque me besaste?  
  
Que no oíste lo primero que dije?? Mimi, te amo!! Eres la primera que me hizo despertar este sentimiento, la que me entiende, la amiga que siempre me ayuda, la persona que necesito para sentirme completo, discúlpame por quererte, y también discúlpame por tratar de hacerte mal, pero es que mi ser me cegó y solo pense en la venganza, pero yo ya no quiero eso.. yo te amo y no te quiero dejar pasar, no quiero dejar pasar esta alegría que siento cuando estas conmigo.  
  
Dime que no y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti, planeando la estrategia para un si. Dime que no y lánzame un si camuflajeado, clávame una duda y me quedare a tu lado.  
  
Los ojos de Mimi se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, las cuales por mas que quiso no pudo detener, el se acerco para limpiárselas mientras la volvió a abrazar.  
  
Mimi, te amo..-  
  
Yo tambien te amo...- se volvio a hacercar a los labios de Matt y los beso, pero ahora mucho mas apasionado que antes.. en eso ella se alejo de el  
  
Entonces.. Mimi.. quieres ser mi novia?  
  
... te amo Matt...- con esto, ella se retiro, dejando otra vez a un Yamatto confuso, no le contesto lo que pregunto, ella siguió caminando hasta perderse en la obscuridad, mientras Matt, se dio la vuelta, y camino a la dirección cotraria que Mimi.  
  
Dime que no y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti, planeando la estrategia para un si. Dime que no y lánzame un si camuflajeado, clávame una duda y me quedare a tu lado.  
  
N/A:  
  
Ah!!!! O_O termineee!!!!!!!!!!! Dios esto si que estubo largo.. -_- o se me hizo largo porque no he comido?? O.o eh.. bueno.. espero que les alla agradado, este Fic como veran es Sobre MIMATO!! Sii adoro el MIMATO!!! Jejeje.. pero bueno.. len este song Fic, Matt y Mimi se abran quedado juntos o no?? Decidanlo ustedes, y manden reviews! Aceto de todo tipo! Desde rosas! Hasta mails con antrax!!! XD ah! Se me olvidaba! Tengo una comunidad de anime y manga.. si decean unirse esta es la direccion  
  
  
  
Unanse por favor!!! n.n se los agradecere mucho.. gracias por aver leido este song fic y por favor! lean tambien los que he publicado sobre Magic Knights Rayearth, se titutal Jamas pense que acabaria asi y el otro es La Ultima batalla, perdonenos amigos.  
  
Disfruten mis loqueras y dejen reviews!! XDD  
  
Anais Fuu 


End file.
